Peracids or peroxyacids as used herein refer to carboxylic acids in which the acidic —OH group has been replaced by an —OOH group. They are strong oxidizing agents and are generally unstable. They are most often used as oxidizing agents in various chemical reactions. Peroxy acids are generally not very stable even in solution and decompose to their corresponding carboxylic acid and oxygen. Because most peracids decompose relatively quickly under ambient conditions, they are typically not used for any other purposes except in chemical reactions. Even then, many peroxyacids are synthesized just prior to their use. Some peroxyacids, for example, meta-chloroperoxybenzoic acid (MCPBA), are somewhat stable at a lower temperature as long as they are not in a pure form. Pure MCPBA can be detonated by shock or by sparks. It is therefore, commercially sold as a much more stable mixture that is less than 72% pure.
Typically, peroxyacids are prepared by electrolytic oxidation of ordinary carboxylic acids or by using a transition metal catalyst and an oxidizing agent or by using a very strong oxidizing agent. In electrolytic oxidation, typically a high current density must be used to form the peroxyacid in good yield. Such use of a high current density typically increase the cost of producing peroxyacids.
As stated above, peroxyacids can also be produced using a transition metal catalyst and an oxidizing agent or simply by using a strong oxidizing agent. Unfortunately, use of a strong oxidizing agent in and of itself creates potentially dangerous conditions and increases the high cost of peroxyacid production. And use of a transition metal catalyst render the resulting peroxyacid often contaminated with the transition metal.
Therefore, there is a need for a safe and economical method for producing peroxyacids.